


A Shot at Number One

by Geonn



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Humor, Missing Scene, Multi, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14890992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: Debbie reveals something during a quiet moment.





	A Shot at Number One

The loft was silent except for the hum of the central heating (and Debbie did have to wonder how much of their take was going toward that little expenditure). Constance and Amita were out on some sort of double date they’d set up through a button on their phones, which was apparently a common thing now. Nine Ball was out celebrating with her sister, Tammy had gone home, and Rose had passed out in one of the guest rooms hours ago. Lou was in the bedroom but presumably not asleep.

It was the middle of the night, and Debbie was still getting used to the pleasure of staying up as long as she wanted. No cell to be in, no roll call to wake up for. She was completely and utterly free. And in the wake of their successful heist, she was able to truly appreciate that fact for the first time. She went into the kitchen and made herself a martini. She could hear the sounds of New York City outside the window and closed her eyes to listen to each distinct part of the symphony. Car horns. Sirens, blessedly growing farther away, voices shouting out open windows, people on the street below laughing.

Someone joined her in the kitchen and she opened her eyes to see Daphne, bent at the waist and examining the alcohol available. The position meant that her ass, currently wrapped in a tight black skirt, was aimed directly at Debbie, who turned to fully appreciate the view. Daphne sensed the attention and looked back over her shoulder. She smiled and stood up straight, casually gesturing at the bottles.

“Are these, ahhh... for anyone? I mean, if you want me to reimburse you, apparently I’m extremely good for it.”

“Go ahead.”

Daphne beamed and went back to making her selection. Debbie wasn’t surprised she’d stuck around after most everyone else had left. She was clingy, and she craved companionship. This crew was unlike anyone else she might have met through legitimate means, and she was bound to be a little bit obsessive. She finally chose a bottle and brought it over to the bar. She scanned for glasses. Debbie took one out of the cupboard and put it down for her.

“Thanks.” She popped the top, poured. “So... like... what’s your deal? You and, um. Lou? Is that, it’s just... her name is Lou?”

“It’s all you need to know. And we’re...” She held her glass up to examine the level of alcohol before taking a sip. “We’re comfortable with what we are.”

“That might be worse than if you had just not answered at all.”

Debbie laughed softly.

“O-kay...” Daphne took her glass and started out of the kitchen.

“We have a list.”

Daphne stopped and looked back.

“Lou and I. We both have lists. Freebies. You know. Celebrities...”

“I’m aware of them,” Daphne said. “Am I on one of yours?”

Debbie finally locked eyes with the actress. “You’re on both.”

Daphne raised an eyebrow, squared her shoulders, held her chin a little higher. “What position?”

“There’s no ranking. It’s just a list.” Debbie walked out of the kitchen, brushing past Daphne in the process. “But with a little work, you could end up on top.”

Debbie didn’t look back as she proceeded to the stairs but, judging by the speed of footsteps coming up behind her, Daphne was in the mood to go for the gold.


End file.
